FwPCSS21
is the 21st episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 117th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The group pay a visit to Mai and her Brother to do some stargazing, but Michiru and Kaoru plot to finish them off. '' Summary Angry with Dorodoron's failure, Akudaikan sends Michiru and Kaoru off to defeat Pretty Cure. At school they attempt to find the girls, somewhat angry until Saki finds them instead. She invites them to come stargazing with them at Mai's house and Michiru accepts the offer. That evening when the girls show up they realize they're not the only ones there. They see Kenta, who tries to make a joke- only for everyone to feel cold from how lowsy it was. Mai offers to let the girls change into some spare mufflers after noticing they're still in their uniforms. With that they begin to discuss stars and try to see some through the telescope. As this is going on, Flappy and Choppy also do their own stargazing on the roof, with Flappy commenting that he can see something prettier than the stars. While he means Choppy, he accidentally focuses his telescope on a beetle and scares himself silly, leaving Choppy to believe he likes beetles. Later, Saki and Mai grab some snacks, with Michiru and Kaoru offering to lend them a hand. With the four left alone they attempt to finish them off- only for Mai's mother to accidentally break something again. The girls turn with surprise to find her apologizing, and she points out that everything with a form some day will break, so it should be valued while its still alive and good. The girls return and everyone begins to discuss what sort of planet or sky object they would be. They suggest Kenta would be the North Star, since his jokes are so cold, while Yuuko is Mars, due to her red face. Kenta teases Saki by calling her a black hole due to how much she eats, while Michiru is like the moon. Kaoru doesn't seem to care at all though, and Kazuya suggests Saki is like the sun, because the house becomes much brighter when she comes. Saki is delighted by this as Michiru and Kaoru head out ot the balcony, only to be joined by Saki and Mai. The girls don't understand how stargazing is any fun, but the girls explain that the stars are proof that everything is alive like we are. It's then Mai's father asks them for help and in this time, Michiru and Kaoru begin to recall their past interactions with the girls and the many good things that came with them. But when they remember Akudaikan they claim not to be in need of friends because its only just been the two of them. They change into their Dark Fall attire and with wind, begin to shake the electric wires to ruin it for the entire town. Then they summoned Uzaina from the meteor Mai's dad had. Seeing this, Saki and Mai attempt to flee until the Uzaina stops them and they transform. Seeing that it can shoot stars, the Cures quickly attempt to protect Mai's house while saying that today was special, because Michiru and Kaoru could be with them. Their social skills aren't the best and they are a bit strange their own way, but they have many good points, and thus they won't forgive them for attacking. Michiru and Kaoru are surprised to hear that Pretty Cure are battling for their sake. Then Bloom and Egret used Twin Stream Splash to defeat the Uzaina. A meteorite fell in the forest with Mai noticing two strange faces high in the sky. In this time, she thinks it over as everyone is saying goodbye and preparing to leave. Michiru gave back their mufflers to Mai when a leaf falls from it, and Mai notes that the only trees were up the hill where the battle was. Suddenly she realizes that the faces she saw were actually Michiru and Kaoru. That night, Michiru and Kaoru eat Panpaka Pan bread, given to them by Saki, and think over things further. As this is going on Saki looks out of the window, anticipating another fun day like this as Mai continues thinking about Michiru and Kaoru. Major Events *Michiru and Kaoru create their first and only Uzaina, but attempt to not be noticed so to not arouse suspicion from Saki or Mai. *Mai notices the Kiryuu sisters flying, making her realize who they possibly are. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kanako *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star